Glimpses
by imperialraine
Summary: Of interwined fates. Ch 1:Home Is Where The Heart Is. Ch 2:Chance. Ch 3: She Is Who She Is. Ch 4: What Ifs. Ch 5: Dream Ch6:Under the moonlight[IchiRuki]
1. Home is where the heart is

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own bleach but I'd like to own Byakuya.

* * *

Why does her eyes keep looking for him, searching for him, who should just be another insignificant human, in those multitudes of people? Why does her heart speed up, or miss a beat, depending on how you look at it, at the sound of his grating voice? Why does her stomach flutter when he glances at her even if that perpetual scowl never leaves his face?

She does not know and perhaps, she does not want to know. She fears that the thing that lies hidden beneath those disturbances of her calm soul will only bring her confusion and regret.

She places her right hand on her chest, above her heart, and wills it to stop giving her this unexplainable heartache. She places her left hand on her forehead and wills her mind to stop thinking about such a useless, trivial, and surely, passing thing. She wants to empty herself of this nagging feeling.

She is really irritated. She closes her eyes and knits her brows in concentration, trying to forget everything.

But she can't.

Because someone has placed a calloused, yet gentle hand on her arm, jarring her back to reality.

She realizes that there are wishes that can never be fulfilled and desires that can never be called into being. Especially if they are as half-hearted as her wish to not see him as more than just a friend and a savior.

For as she takes a look deeper into herself, she understands that her attachment to him is growing day by day, like a sakura sapling nourished by both the good days and the bad. She is afraid that it will soon come into full bloom but she fails in an attempt to understand the cause of this unexplicable happiness from the mere experience.

She is awakened from her reverie by that deep voice that she has come to appreciate and long for, that resounding voice that assures her that he is alive and well, ready to kick some ass and come up with a sound retort to her unpleasant ministrations.

"Let's go home baka! The sun's setting. I don't want to be seen walking with a girl in the evening."

"Che. We always run together at night when we fight those Hollows!"

"Hey, that's a completely different thing!"

She does not pay attention to the succeeding grunts and string of curses from the boy but instead looks at the blue sky turning to that color she now holds dear to her heart.

And then she sees a revelation.

She realizes that whatever this pleasant essence is that has sprouted from her supposedly cold and barren heart, her home is where this orange-haired boy is.

* * *

_Please do not flame. Constructive criticisms are appreciated. This is my first bleach fic. Maybe trivial but I hope you liked it. _


	2. Chance

**DISCLAIMER**: I want to own Bleach but I can't because I'm not as talented as Kubo. So I'll just ramble and ramble and ramble. Right.

* * *

Memories of what could have been hurt as much as the thousand petals of Senbonsakura piercing the core of my soul. 

It's not like me to contemplate like this but sometimes, the regret just washes over.  
I could not deny the fact that I was a complete idiot.

Aho! Teme! Baka!

I have thrown my chances to the wind and I will never be able to hold them in my hands again.

I still remember the moment during our childhood days when we went fishing in the river. She catched those flowers in her small hands and had this contented look in her face. At that time, I wished I was the simple blossom making her smile.

Hey, don't mistake me for Yumichika-san, I'd rather die than acquire a taste for girly things.

It's just that seeing her happy makes something inside of me rejoice.

I don't know how to explain it. Hell, I'm not a tensai. All I know is that I want her to smile forever.  
It is a nasty feeling, this emotion that makes me want to see her face lighten up and her eyes twinkle.

I would never admit it though especially now that that orange-haired asshole is around. Unfortunately, that same idiot boy makes her smile.  
And when she smiles, I am contented, even if her eyes are not on me, even if the smile is meant for someone who's not me.

But I really want to wipe off that smirk from the irksome face of the one who makes her smile. Sometimes, I wish that he would make a blunder and make her cry so that I can beat the crap out of him. But if I did that, I am sure it would make her sad. And as much as I hate him, I hate seeing her cry.

I don't know if he knows but if he does, he better not tell her because I'm going to make his afterlife as bad as her drawings.

But maybe he does.

And maybe he understands that's why he lets me protect her when the need arises and lets me hold her when she becomes injured. Because those are the only unobstrusive ways I can compensate for my mistakes and make up for the lost chances. Those are the only means I can be true to our friendship without revealing any trivial emotion.

Maybe he is not that bad after all. Maybe he'll take care of her as much as I wanted to. Maybe I should nag him into taking the chance. I don't want him to turn into a coward like me.

Perhaps, if she doubts again, I will tell her the same thing I told her once when he was fighting for her. It's the only thing that can calm her heart after all.

"Believe in him, Rukia."


	3. She is who she is

The power of love is stronger than steel. That's what Urahara-san said.

I never thought such words of wisdom could come out from the mouth of a man who deceived me and made me a Hollow.

Maybe I should ask him for some advice concerning her.

She is so atypical and to say that she makes me crazy is an understatement.  
It's more like I'm reduced to a whining but easily pleased baby when I'm with her although it is very very satisfying to throw her words back at her.

To hell with her for breaking into my life and making me a shinigami just like that. To hell with her for making me go beyond my boundaries. To hell with her for making it rain inside my heart.

But I would never tell her that. I can imagine her retort already. Actually, I can imagine several scenarios because she is who she is. Very unpredictable. Very dynamic.

She would furrow her brows and tell me in that husky voice f hers "Ichigo, oI never thought you'd be capable of thinking like that." Then she'll laugh out loud and lose her mind.

Or she would laugh outright and land a kick on my stomach for even daring to think like that. "Baka! Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Or she would avert her eyes and whisper "I never asked you to save me."

I'm betting on the second one though. After all, despite all the trappings of the Kuchiki clan, being a part of the nobility, and having that cold ass Byakuya as her dignified brother, she really has strong lithe body and a dirty mouth. So much for being brought up as a noble.

And aside from that, she's fast. Too fast for my liking. I got bankai in three days in order to save her. You would think I would be able to evade her kicks and punches after all that rigid and exhausting training but no. It somehow feels like she is making a statement when she does that. That is, aside from the statement she always makes which is "Ichigo, you are an idiot, a bastard and a fool." I would have wanted to say something back to her though.

"It's because you make me."

But I bet she won't take it kindly. Because she is who she is.

She is so small and fragile. But she is definitely stronger than steel. That's why I will seek to become just as strong. For her.  
She may not need protecting but I want to be by her side. Today. And tomorrow. And tomorrow.

She is who she is. The one that brought and will always bring the blue skies back to my cloudy heart. 


	4. What Ifs

It was an ordinary afternoon. Supposedly. If it weren't for the ebony-haired shinigami in his closet. He sighed and promptly flopped down on his bed and turned to watch Rukia.

Rukia was sprawled on the floor drawing another one of her masterpieces: Chappy the Rabbit. Honestly, he could not understand what is so adorable about rabbits. They poop and they take a leak. They smell. And they bite.

But she seems happy with what she's doing. It's as if she's just a regular girl coming over for some bonding time with a friend. On second thought, if Rukia was really just a regular school girl, she won't be inside his room right now. Hell, maybe she would not even know him. So he thanks his stars, albeit sarcastically, for letting him meet this shinigami. On third thought, if she was just a regular girl and if he let her into his room, then that would mean something like...suki...or...ai...is between them? He could feel his face heating up and once again thanked the stars that she is not just a normal girl.

"Oi Ichigo. That's so unlike of you." He was jarred from his musings with the husky voice of the girl dominating her thoughts. Despite being startled, he could detect sarcasm in her voice.

"Leave me alone" he replied, his irritation evident from the glare he's giving her. She laughs; a genuine laugh he could tell. She rarely laughs and even if she does, most of the time, she's in that bitchy articial mode of hers. Frankly, those times give him the creeps. But she's really laughing right now and even though he's at the receiving end of her laughter, he wishes that she could laugh like that forever. He doesn't give in to the urge to smile at her and laugh with her. He still has to maintain his image after all.

"Didn't your noble upbringing tell you to keep silent when people are in deep thought? I guess it didn't get past through that thick skull of yours" he retorted with a smirk.

Rukia got up from her lying position and was about to kick him when he suddenly grabbed her arms and pushed her down on the bed.

No, he was not going to do whatever you might have expected, even wanted him to do.

He has control over his hormones and he wouldn't want Senbonsakura to convert him to minced meat.

He just wanted to spend some quiet time. With her. Well, not really quiet. Nothing was ever really quiet with Rukia around. And we're not just talking about sound.

It is evident from Rukia's expression that she's startled but her blue eyes are already blazing with indignation. She was about to start a barrage of curses when he sat beside her and interrupted her.

"Just listen, okay. I want to play a game with you."

"Aho! Are you regressing back to your childhood? Just tell me. We've got the best doctors in Soul Society."

"No I'm not. You better get those weird ideas out of your head."

"Then why the hell do you want to play a game? Are you proposing that we play with consequence?"

"Consequence? Who told you that? What kind of consequence?"

"Ah! Asano-kun was talking to me yesterday. He said you humans usually play this game of consequence wherein a person asks you a question and you can either choose to answer or do something that person asks you to do. He even said that beautiful ladies, like me, are the best ones to play this game with."

"Damn that pervert! Did Keigo tell you anything about what those beautiful ladies do? Those do not include you by the way."

He received a jab in the stomach for that comment.

"He mentioned something about clothes. But I wasn't able to hear the rest of his story because I was too busy eating this cold, delicious thing. It tasted like you. Strawberry! Hahaha!"

"Teme! I'm not a strawberry. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"But it tasted really good."

He was blushing at the implication of that comment.

But before Rukia can make fun of his name again, he looked outside the window and then took a deep breath.

"Ne Rukia. Our game won't be truth-or-consequence. It would be the what-if game."

"What kind of stupid game is that? Only you humans think of such ridiculous games."

"Just humor me, okay? Just this once."

"Say please."

"I'll treat you to strawberry ice cream after we finish the game."

"Oh! Okay! You tell me the rules."

"I will give you a situation but you only have two choices. You have to choose only one. Then we take turns asking each other questions."

"Heh. That's child's play. Give me the first situation."

"Here I go. What if you had to choose between Keigo and Mizuiro for your lover? Who would you choose?"

"Baka. I'd go for Keigo. He treats me like a lady."

He could not help but roll his eyes at her reply. This girl is crazy. Who would even want to choose between those two? He was expecting her to protest the indignity of his question but Rukia is Rukia after all.

"My turn. What if you were given a chance to either go on a date with with Yoruichi-san wearing formal clothes but with a big, gaping hole in your butt OR eat twelve concoctions of Orihime, consecutively? Ah! I forgot, you are not allowed to go to puke nor poop when eating those twelve dishes."

"No way! That's too hard."

"You think it's easy to choose between Keigo and Mizuiro?" she said with a glint in her eye. No, it definitely is not easy, he muses. This is what he gets for crossing wits with this girl.

"I'd go out with Yoruichi-san."

"Even if Zaraki tai-chou sees you? I could already imagine Nii-sama's reaction!" She's already laughing her head off.

"I don't want to get Inoue embarassed." She considerably toned down her laughter at that. But he stills that annoying sound that only girls can make, giggle.

"Next question. What if you can get all the Chappy items you want but you'll have to live as a rabbit or you can get to live again as a human here in Karakura?"

He doesn't expect her to understand the significance of his question but he doesn't want to impose the condition that if she were to be human once again, it would be a life with him.

"You very well know I can't live here. Look where that dream once got me."

So she did think of it? His heart started beating faster.

"Besides, I don't want to see you... All bloody again. So I wouldn't choose the second option. I would go for the first. I'm sure Urahara-san would can make me a rabbit gigai. And I would get to all the Chappy items I want. If I chose the second one, I would only get you. What kind of life would that be, ne?"

He somehow understood the futility of that dream, his and hers. But he does not know what it is to give up. If that's what Rukia really wants and it definitely is what he wants, then he would move Soul Society and Hueco Mundo to make it real for her.

But he's not about to tell her that. The time is not yet right. So he didn't criticize her.

"My question is: what if Ishida and Chad both have a crush on you? Who would you choose?" He could already see a smirk trying to break free.

This girl is just so...perverted? If all those girls out there think like her, then he doesn't even want to get associated with them. That was a mean joke. That shinigami-hating Quincy? Or the silent Chad? Why is he even considering answering that stupid question?

"I refuse to answer that question."

"Hey, that's unfair! You need to answer it. Or are you afraid of choosing the wrong guy?" It would be a pleasure to wipe off that silly grin.

"I'm a guy, a man in every aspect of the word. I'm not a queer. Or are you implying that I'm one?"

"You are the one thinking about those things. I never did suggest anything like that moron. Now, answer the question!"

"Rukia! That's ridiculous! What if I asked you who you would choose between Chizuru or Inoue?"

"Ah! Orihime is definitely my friend. I'm not sure about Chizuru. So I choose Orihime." That grin is really getting on his nerves. Why did he start this game again?

"It's a simple question. You're making it a big deal by thinking beyond the question." Grin. He won't win this argument. So he resorts to the only thing that would make her forget.

"I'll give you a Chappy shirt if you stop asking that question." She frowns for a second.

"Buy me the pink one then." Grin!

"And since you already asked me another question, I will ask you another one."

"Hey, when did I ask you a question?"

"The one where I had to choose between Orihime and Chizuru."

"That's not counted!"

"It is. And here's my question. What if I asked you to accompany me on a date? Would you or would you not? After all, you'd rather not be seen with a girl right?"

He was ready to strangle her a while ago but now she asks THAT question out of the blue? Why does she turn his world upside down?

"A DATE? Are you crazy? That's between a boy and a girl..." He does not really want to expound.

"That's exactly what Asano-kun told me. What's wrong with that? I'm a girl. Wait! I must be missing something here."

Phew! That was close. So she knows what a date is. That's good. She won't ask him anymore.

"Ah! Ichigo, I didn't know you were such. You're saying that since a date is between a boy and a girl and I most certainly am a girl, you would not accompany me because… you're not a boy! Do you want me to draw?"

"Ah! That's not it, you bitch! That's not it!" He's not about to tell her what a date really means.

"Come on! I'll take you on a date!" She will have to discover it for herself.

"Let's buy strawberry ice cream and my pink Chappy shirt on the way, right?"

Ichigo let out a sigh. This is what one gets when one crosses Rukia. Stupid game. Stupid Ichigo.

"Alright, alright." Why did he save this girl again?

"Ichigo, one last question. Before we go. If either me or Orihime was in danger, who would you save?"

"Baka! Of course I would save Inoue."

"Ah…" She averted her eyes and he could not help but notice that the atmosphere has suddenly become gloomy.

"After I save Orihime, I would come after you. It's better to have a good support system right? And the best support system consists of friends. I would gather those three together and I would save you."

Because you're the one that matters most… He could not tell her that. There are things better left unsaid. She has to figure that out for herself.

"Come on. Let's go. Get a sweater in my closet, it will be cold tonight."

There are definitely things better left unsaid. Maybe they could share that sweater. Or maybe not. She's so selfish. But still…

Ichigo doesn't really understand how this girl turns his world inside out, makes it a maze and expects him to get out of the mess she prodded him, notwithstanding. She makes him look stupid and perverted. She makes him feel like a bastard and a clown at the same time. But she's the only one who makes him feel this way.

So he is going on a date with her. And will go to a store with Chappy clothes with her. And eat strawberry ice cream, her favorite, with her.

Trust him to make such a big mess out of just a little game. Trust Rukia to make a fool out of him.

He complains but he's glad. After all, she makes his like much more interesting. And for him, interesting means beautiful and worth living.


	5. Dream

**DISCLAIMER: **I would be really happy if Kubo were to release the manga twice a week.

Sometimes, she thinks of possiblities.

What would it be like if she lived?  
What would it be like if she went to school normally?  
What would it be like to have not a care about both the dead and the living?

But she does not desire those things. For her, just to be able to experience every dawn and evey dusk is contentment in its simplest and most authentic form.

There is one thing, however, that pervades her mind. She considers the possibility and hopes for its realization.

She imagines that had her sister lived, she would have had beautiful angels with her Nii-sama given that many women admire her Nii-sama and that he would not have chosen an ordinary, much less ugly, wife.

She can only contemplate and speculate and wish for the realization of her most well-kept dream, something she has never shared with anyone.

She thinks of what it would be like to hold a bundle of joy, to smell its milky fragrance, to feel it pulsing with both softness and strength. She imagines a small fist curling around her thumb and an innocent smile that would make her heart skip a beat.

After two years, that bundle of joy would throw tantrums and start whining. She would scold it and perhaps spank it. But she would melt when it smiles and her heart would reach out when it cries.

After another two years, she would begin to teach it how to read and write. She would be gentle yet strict, never too lenient and never too harsh.

In the next ten years, she would have to pass through several obstacles. She would have to break barriers put up by the amateur; she would have to deal with angst and anger; she would learn to be patient. She would try not to worry and she would extend the meaning of trust. She would experience sleepless nights and perhaps cry through some days but overall, she would be thankful for everything.

After another four years, she would, little by little, learn to let go. Even if it hurts. Even if it breaks her heart. She would let it grow its own wings and soar high. She would cry again and again but she would never let go of the beautiful memories.

And in all those years, someone would be holding her hand. Someone would be lending an ear even though she would nag and punch and kick. Someone would talk to her even though most of the time, it would be a retort of some sort or an unmentionable curse. Someone would let her lean on his shoulder and someone would envelop her with his strong arms. Someone would cry with her, would smile with her, would laugh with her. And that someone would be the father of her child.  
He would not only share the difficult responsibilities but also the beautiful memories.

And their child would have blue eyes like her. The child would be petite. The child would be smart and strong and wise. And the child would love Chappy the Rabbit.

But those traits would not be good for a boy. So she is willing to give some of the father's qualities to the child. He would have amber eyes and would grow up tall. She does not really want the scowl but as they say, like father, like son. He would appear quite uncaring and cool but inside, he would be sensitive and warm. He would be quite talented in rhetorics but he would never be able to beat her.

She does not know if everything is really possible. But she dreams on. And ceaselessly hopes that her dream, even if it's just this one, would someday become a reality.

Thanks to those who reviewed: Concetta, rivermaya, Laverne, begumfarah99,and multiturtle

These are your average drabbles but I hope I contributed something to the IchiRuki fan base. Forgive the OCness.

This particular chapter was written in 30 minutes or so. If it did not satisfy you, I guess I'll just have to do better next time:D

Jaa! Pls review!


	6. Under the Moonlight

It started with a joke. 

"Ne Rukia, would you like to dance with me?"

"Baka! I bet you can't even keep off your feet from your partner's! I don't want to end up with a sore foot."

They had just finished the killing blow to another hollow. The truth is Ichigo did all the work while she cheered him on. Although being cursed and insulted in a single sentence can hardly uplift one's spirit unless it's Rukia spouting the nonsense and it's Ichigo at the receiving end.

"Look at the moon."

He did not retort to her provocation and that irked her even more. Tsk! Asking her to dance just like that. With Zangetsu still in his left hand and his right hand skimming through his hair again. Pshaw!

She turned her gaze at the sky and tried to forget that the boy's request. Although she can't help but think that indeed, it would be nice to dance with someone under the magnificent orb of white. She was mesmerized.

The boy put away Zangetsu and took her hand.

"Rukia, dance with me." His voice has taken an entirely weird tone, not arrogant, not whining either. Serious. Calm. Collected. And soothing to the soul.

She looked into his eyes and can see herself reflected there. Then she was falling, falling, falling. It was a peculiar sensation.

Then they were dancing. His right hand was on her waist, her left hand was on his shoulder. Her right hand is intertwined with his left. And they were swaying to the music of the wind, to the song of the night. She was a princess and he was the prince. It was a magical spell.

He looked at her and thought she looked cute with Yuzu's pajamas on. She looked adorable with that strand of hair falling across her face. She looked beautiful with the moon's light creating a play of shadows on her graceful being.

The dance ended with an embrace. Warm. Warm. Warm.

She has always been cold. She has always considered the snow her best friend. But now, it seems that it is all right to melt too.  
She has always thought the moon and the snow consist the best scene but it seems the summer sky and the moon can be great too.

She buried her face into his chest. "If only this could go on forever."

He smiled. "I will make it."

And they embrace each other in a silence full of meaning.

* * *

_At the other end of the park..._

"Hey look at that girl! She was dancing a while ago by herself and now she looks like she's hugging someone."

"Must be crazy."

"Either that or she has a ghost for a boyfriend."

"Must be the latter. Aw! That's romantic!"

"Doh! Typical of you to think like that."

"Stop talking like that. I'm scared. Although...it would be nice if they end up together..."

"Eh? None of our business. Let's go home!"

* * *

_  
_

"Would you like to dance with me again?"

"Only under the moonlight."

* * *

Gomen! That was rushed. Umm, hope I write a better one next time...Reviews:D 


End file.
